Distorted Reality
by Minka and Yours Truly
Summary: When Elladan is killed in battle, Elrohir refuses to let go and even Aragorn, Legolas and Elrond can not convince him of the brutal truth... Yet as time progresses, the damage brought on by this denial might be more than any of them can take.
1. Battling Fate

Author Notes:  
  
Yours Truly: Okay! Be afraid, very afraid because I actually got together with Minka to bring forth this story. It has a long way to go yet, and it was all born out of an idea that stuck me out of the blue during one of our chat conversations (now, THOSE are scary). Anyway, I am still Chilean, but since I'm paired with Minka this shouldn't have as many grammar mistakes as my other story does *Grins*  
  
Minka: *sniffles* I feel a big speech coming on! Lol.  
  
Ok, so maybe not, but still hey, we are here and we are evil! Lol. *waves at Yours Truly* Umm, yes, as said by my co-writer here, this was her idea, I kinda just pushed my way in to the writing of this story and then hogged all the action! Lol. Plus it was a way to bypass my own personally rule; 'you are to post NO MORE stories until you have finished some others!" You see, this way, she is posting it so I am all good! Lol.Ok, I won't bore you all too much so I shall be off! One last thing, don't be too sure about the grammar thing as I am not all that good myself!  
  
Oh, also, Elrohir's slightly violent fighting tendencies were my fault. I do apologize! Lol!  
  
Both: A big Thank you goes to Lady V for her support and her lovely input on chapter one of this piece. THANK YOU LADY V!!!!! (--- See, Very big, thank you. Also, incase you have not guessed, this is an AU!  
  
On with the story!  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Distorted Reality.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Battling Fate.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Death, it seemed to hang in the air, a constant reminder of what was at stake if we all failed. Looming up ahead, dark and ominous, stood the black gates into Mordor, the very land of the evil that we were striving so hard to overcome. They were open now, having spilt forth their champions of darkness to challenge us at the very doorstep of all that they loved and we despised.  
  
The cries of battle and the smell of gore and death were the only thing palpable on these fields. During this day that fell as dark as night, my senses have sharpened to the point of pain, and I can feel the last bone crunching attack on the Orc in front of me. The metal blades in my hands swing quickly and another foul creature is slain, dark blood staining the ground as the monster died without uttering another sound. I try to advance and reach my brother, who I can see fighting ahead, his shape a blur between the battle, but I am mainly focused on him, we are so used to fighting together. We have long since learned to be aware of each other's needs, to look out for each other's back without never loosing concentration in the dance of a battle. My point is proven when Elladan glances at me, flashing me a quick grin before ducking a deathly blow from another Orc and slicing through the flesh of the creatures' neck.  
  
I faked a grin, even as I felled another dark creature with a quick slash of the bow-knives I own. I have been pushing this dark feeling of foreboding away for the entire day. there is something foul in the air and it hurts to ignore it and I find that it is increasing more and more while the time passes. I know my life shall end today on this battlefield, but I dared not to say anything to my brother before we found ourselves in the middle of this war.I could not see the look on Elladan's face, or to stay behind as he was sure to ask of me. This was a war we came to fight and one I shall die defending.  
  
Suddenly I feel an arrow brush my shoulder and I grunt in pain, sensing my twin's eyes on me. I sink to a low crouch and kick the feet from behind the Orc in front of me, killing it once it was on the ground. Another arrow flew over my head and then no others came. When I looked back, I saw Legolas slicing the throat of the dark archer with his long knives in one fluid motion, his clothes getting stained black as he did. Without so much as a grimace, the Prince grabbed his bow once more and, stepping away from the heart of the battle, began firing arrow after arrow against the mayor threats against us.  
  
The screams of the warriors and of the dying became suddenly too loud, the blood began pounding in my ears and the feeling of foreboding became now one of ever pressing grief, impossible to ignore. I took a deep breath and prepared for the deathblow I knew was coming. Yet the Orc that came did not kill me but gave me enough time to hurry to my feet and burry my sword deep into its gut before its own blow could hit me on the neck.  
  
And then came the pain... deep blinding pain that stole my breath away in the most horrible of ways. For it was in that instant that I forgot the battle. A few feet ahead and felled by two simultaneous arrows, I saw my twin fall and I felt my heart break.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Elladan!" screamed Elrohir, forgetting everything and rushing to his brother. He was stopped, though, by the horde of Orcs that crowded around the broken body of the dark-haired Elf, beating him, finding amusement at this sickening time.  
  
Abruptly the disgusting creatures began dying around Elladan, and startled they looked for the source of the arrows now raining on them; soon they saw the golden haired elf that stood with an angry flame in his blue gaze. "Elrohir! Go to your brother!" Legolas yelled over the sounds of the battle, spurring Elrohir into action  
  
He could just make out the form of Elladan between the swinging feet of the Orcs as they planted kick upon kick into the grounded Elf. Elrohir ran for all he was worth, jumping body after body and felling any beast that dared get in his way.  
  
The small crowd of Orcs that was gathered around Elladan were too wrapped up in beating the helpless Elf to care for the arrows that took many of their numbers down. "Elladan!" screamed Elrohir again as loud as he could. "Elladan!"  
  
Elladan heard his brother's frantic cries and responded, "El.Elrohir!" he called out weakly. "Elrohir.run!"  
  
Pulling a slight face despite himself and the situation, Elrohir continued to make his way to the group of fell beings that surrounded his dear twin. He could see the way that the Orcs proceeded to beat Elladan, their sturdy boots coming into painful contact with soft, delicate skin. As each blow rained down, it was almost as if Elrohir could feel his brother's pain, as if the blows were being applied to him as well and it made his blood boil over at the thought of his kindhearted twin suffering so much.  
  
At last Elrohir found himself right behind the huddles group of sniggering Orcs' and still they had not noticed his approach having been so caught up in their cruel torment.  
  
An Orc to his left suddenly doubled over and fell, an arrow penetrating from his neck and Elrohir found himself silently praising Legolas and his perfect aim. Another fell, then another, and still the Orcs' paid no heed to what was happening around them and to their ranks.  
  
Whirling into action himself, Elrohir saw an Orc just in front of him pull back his foot to aim a kick at Elladan's head. Acting quickly and fierily, Elrohir took his blade and stabbed it through the calf of the creature, using the force from his downward motion to better wound the beast. As the thin, filigreed blade protruded from the other side of the thick limb, the beast let out a startled and pain filled cry that made Elrohir smile, the feeling of revenge pumping through his veins and speeding up his adrenaline.  
  
The other creatures of the Dark Lord turned, having finally caught onto the fact that something was happening around them that did not include beating the defenseless Elf. Kicking out at the bleeding beast, Elrohir shoved his foot onto the handle of his dagger, pushing it in further and making the Orc fall to the ground, holding its leg to itself protectively. Kicking it in the face, the Orc fell back unconscious, and Elrohir swiftly bent to retrieve his dagger.  
  
The movement of the air about his head was all the warning that he had of an approaching blade and before he could roll out of its harmful way, he heard the clashing of steel upon steel. Looking up, he was just in time to see Legolas twist his bow-knife, forcing the Orcan sword to slip straight off and the beast over balance. The prince of Mirkwood aimed his elbow at the falling Orcs head and brought it down with a sickening thud, killing the beast by snapping its neck.  
  
"I have your back, my friend!" the prince yelled while deflecting another blow aimed at his head, "now aid your brother." Turning his back on Elrohir and moving towards another Orc, Legolas left no room for Elrohir to argue with him.  
  
Whirling back in the direction of his fallen brother, Elrohir growled at one of the approaching Orcs, and, ducking under its blade, he came up right in front of its face. Placing his left hand at the back of its head, he held it still while running the tip of his right blade over its throat, severing the vein that carried the life-blood of the foul creature. Letting the bleeding carcass of the Orc drop carelessly to the ground, Elrohir tuned his dark glare on the other Orcs, his top lip curled up in a deadly snarl. To his surprise, a handful of the Orcs turned and fled, obviously unnerved by the two Elves that had come to save the one that they had been using for their sport.  
  
Taking a step forward, Elrohir felt something bump against him. Spinning around with his knife at the ready, he found it quickly blocked by one of Legolas'. "'Tis only I," the blond stated between his pants. Legolas looked as if he had been fighting for his entire life, without a single rest in the constant fray. His hair was wild and slowly starting to come loose from their braids, his tunic stained with black blood and the occasional dot of red suggesting his own, and his face pale yet with a red flush and black smudges. The archer was standing heavily on his right side and Elrohir wondered if he had taken a grievous wound.  
  
The Orc that had knocked him back came rushing at both Elves and, acting as one, Legolas spun to the right and Elrohir to the left, both coming in behind the confused beast and sending their blades into the scaly skin at the same precise moment.  
  
"Thank you!" Legolas muttered hoarsely while turning and slowly limping to the next Orc. It was then that Elrohir glimpsed the bright red stain that had flooded down the prince's left side and the large tear in the pale skin, stretching from the hip to half way to his shoulder. Worry flooded Elrohir as he looked on his wounded friend who was slowly making his way to another opponent.  
  
As if sensing the others gaze upon him, Legolas spoke before Elrohir had the chance to, "I am fine, Elrohir! Go to Elladan, he needs you more." Legolas ducked a blow and stabbed the beast up through the stomach ere turning to Elrohir. "See? I will be fine!" the Elf exclaimed while sending his blade behind his back to stop another blow that he had not even seen coming. "Go!"  
  
Elrohir took a step towards the Prince and sent an anxious look towards his brother who now seemed to pierce him with his eyes as he attempted to sit up, screaming at him without a word to aid their friend. Legolas took care of the matter however, when he practically hissed at the distressed twin "You don't want to risk this, Elrohir, I am fine!" The possibilities behind that statement were enough to shake Elrohir out of his doubts and while sending a quick prayer to the Valar for Legolas, he turned and rushed to his wounded brother.  
  
Elladan was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his groans, but the shaft of the arrows on his body made it impossible all too soon, and a loud moan he couldn't suppress shook his twin out of his stupor at seeing him wounded.  
  
"Don't move" Elrohir said hasty, stilling his brother with trembling hands that still managed to be gentle. The battle did not stop for them, and as the younger of the twin held his brothers shoulder, inspecting the wound, an Orc fell dead beside them causing Elladan to jump at the suddenness of it. A pool of dark blood began to gush from the foul being, and trapped inside his pain, Elladan imagined it to be death coming towards him. Slowly yet surely, the flow of black came towards him and his brother ready to consume them both and drag them into a world of shadow and death.  
  
"Hush, be still" Elrohir soothed as he heard his brother's breathing quicken "It'll be okay, Elladan, we are getting out of here"  
  
Elladan felt cold fear grip his heart, for the knowledge of what would happen had been with him during the course of this entire day. He was to die then.at least he would in his brother's strong arms. Forcing a nod with a security he no longer felt, Elladan could feel his shoulder and his chest going numb. The arrows still within did not allow the blood to flow steadily, yet the elf could feel the wound inside, could feel it hemorrhaging, waiting for the time to end his life.  
  
"I will try to take this out, alright?" Elrohir whispered, his voice barely discernible above the bloodthirsty cries of the Orcs' and the frightening last cries of the dying. The Elf grasped the wooden shaft gently, but was stopped when his wounded brother shook his head determinately. Elladan took a deep breath and managed to stutter out. "T-t-too de-deep" With a gasp and a look towards Legolas, the Elf tried again to dissuade his brother "N-No- Not here.h-have to help.Legolas"  
  
Elrohir risked a glance behind him and paled at the sight. The Prince fought on, in a deathly dance that was soon loosing its rhythm. His normally light steps were now stumbling ones and the deep red covering his tunic now overpowered the black that stained it. "Legolas! Met garan noro!" he called to the Prince, but he received no answer. The other elf had his whole concentration focused on not being killed by the blades and arrows raining around his form. he seemed horribly weak to be fighting as he was.  
  
"D-Don't let me stop you," Elladan said in a suddenly strong voice, "G-go!"  
  
This time there was no hesitation at the command, "Never," Elrohir swore to his brother in a deceivingly calm tone. And Elladan knew there was nothing to answer to that.  
  
Looking from his brother to his friend, Elrohir was just in time to see Legolas take another wound to the right shoulder, the blade piercing through both tunic and skin, leaving an ever-growing patch of bright red. The prince cried out as the steel was withdrawn from his arm, and from where Elrohir was kneeling, he could see that Legolas fought within himself to keep hold of his knife, let alone stand. The archer was tiring, it was plain to see, and even the Orcs knew that. They were doubling their attack, driving the prince further and further from Elrohir and his fallen brother and closer to the middle of the battle with an unprotected back.  
  
"Go help h-him," Elladan gasped while shoving Elrohir with what little strength he had left. "You must.help th-the prince!"  
  
"Not without you!" Elrohir shot back, angered at his brother for being so difficult in such a situation. Moving back to Elladan's side, Elrohir was surprised to find the cold touch of steel at his throat. Looking down at his twin, Elrohir tried to hide the shock that built up inside of him at the look in Elladan's face as he held the bow-knife securely in place.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tbc.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ok, we hope you enjoyed that, and please review.  
  
Oh, and the translation from somewhere in there was "Legolas! We have to go!"  
  
Minka and Yours Truly. 


	2. Torn Between Ties

Authors' notes.  
  
Yours Truly: Here I am again to bore you all to death, so you can just die about now and save us both the trouble...but then you won't R&R so forget I said that. About the next part of out little story; I've been so busy I sent this back to Minka for her turn in writing, and have still to it back! *glares at Minka* so you will probably be reading her words for a while *grins*  
  
Minka: hey! I can not help it if I seem to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on *gets bitch slapped my Yours truly* but yes, I think I hogged this entire chapter . . .  
  
Yours Truly: But when I return, I shall not let go and write a bunch of &$%$&$&% just so I can brag about having written 20 pages!!! *evil laugh. . .cough. . .cough. . .dies of a previously undiscovered lung infection*  
  
Minka: oh god, here we go - and you all thought that I was bad! Lol Anyway, I hate to say this myself, but things get awfully tense this chapter (would you expect anything else from us??) We have a lovely little fight scene . . .  
  
*Yours Truly dusts off her clothes* Who was the genius who buried me, anyway? I was not *really* dead earlier. . .*rolls eyes* and I would hardly call it little, it lasts the whole chapter!  
  
*Minka looks away, whistling innocently* I wonder who would have done that . . .  
  
Yours Truly: *Sigh* Don't even know why I asked. . . anyway, where were we??  
  
Minka: A lovely little battle scene. . .  
  
Yours Truly: this is not so little!  
  
Minka: that's right! Anyway, we have a lovely *long* battle scene, a lot of blood, a severed arm and a good ol' stabbing *clicks fingers in Robin Hood, Men in Tights, Prince John style* either way, we ourta have a lotta fun!  
  
Yours Truly: Please be kind to us and review...or you'll get a MP-5K and a few daggers pointed at you from two lovely, sweet and angelical (...Not...) authors... who get along better than it may seem and are both looking for some war practice! *evil grin*  
  
*Minka waves stupidly*  
  
Both: On a more serious note, thank you to all of you who reviewed! It is good to know that it was liked and so well perceived by people. *happy smiles* we are also glad to see that people are extremely worried about the possibilities that could come into this story due to our combined evilness and styles . . . *evil laughter*  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Distorted Reality  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Torn Between Ties  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir said flatly while looking his brother in the eyes, "you and I both know that you will not do that, so put that away and stop being so foolish!" What Elrohir thought was anger flashed in his twin's eyes, clouding them and turning them darker then what they naturally were. "Put the dagger away Elladan!"  
  
For a moment it was a battle of wills between the two Elves as they stared each other down, neither wanting to back down from their threat or rationalism. Finally loosing out, Elladan lowered the dagger from his twin's throat, "go help.Legolas!" Elrohir just shook his head at his brother, and turned his attention back to trying to get out one of the arrows.  
  
Feeling Elladan's arm on his shoulder, Elrohir looked up and gasped. "Go h- help L-Legolas!" Elladan said as forcefully as he could while holding the blade to his own throat. "You can-can not help.me. Help h-him!"  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir shrieked while pulling free of the hand on his shoulder. "Give me that!" he commanded while making a grab for the knife only to find that his brother pushed it down hard upon his throat. "Elladan! Stop it!"  
  
"Help Legolas!" Elladan gasped while pulling away from his brother and pressing down on the dagger, a small line of red the proof of his seriousness.  
  
"Elladan! Please, stop this!" Elrohir was beyond the point of panicking as he saw the small trickle of blood run down the pale throat of his twin. The look in Elladan's eyes told him that his elder brother was not about to back down and that he meant what he was threatening to do.  
  
Breathing quickly and shallowly, Elrohir held out his open hand, palm up, to his brother. "Elladan, do not be stupid. Now give me the knife and stop this folly and I will go aid the prince." Trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, Elrohir shock his hand slightly, reaffirming his point. "Give me the blade!"  
  
"And y-y-you will.help.our friend?" Elladan chocked out.  
  
"I will," Elrohir promised, "now stop acting like a child and hand that over!" To his relief, Elladan handed the blade over and Elrohir threw it away disgustedly, not wishing to look upon the red that stained the tip. Quickly inspecting the cut to his brothers throat, he found it to be shallow and no more that a mere scratch. Sighing in relief, Elrohir looked down at his brother and scolded him with his look, "Never, ever do that again!"  
  
"Go help Legolas, my brother," Elladan whispered, near the point of blacking out.  
  
A sickening thud sounded in the immediate area, and Elrohir turned his head, knowing already what it was. With a fear filled heart, he saw Legolas stop in his fight with an Orc, a look of horror on the fair, pale face. As the blond Elf's head lowered and his eyes traveled down his body, Elrohir did the same. A thick, course black arrow protruded from just above Legolas' right hip having sunk into almost half of the shaft.  
  
It was as if everything went in slow motion. An Orc came up behind the prince, his sword raised high above his head in the first stages of a death blow. Vaguely, Elrohir could hear Elladan's rasping protests and commands that Elrohir go and help the prince, but even if he wanted to leave his defenseless brother, he could not. Every muscle in his body was like it had frozen, stuck into place so all he could do was witness the death of the only heir of Mirkwood and his dear friend.  
  
As the blow came down, Legolas felt the rush of air pass through his hair and caress his face. He knew what was about to happen, that he was about to die and pass out of the world that he had loved for so long, and yet, all that he could think upon was Elrohir and Elladan, praying that his sacrifice would allow them the chance to escape and for Elladan to heal.  
  
As the blow descended, a sudden blur of black filled Legolas' vision to the left and thoughts of a Nazgûl sprung to mind. The battle cry of the Orc behind him came to his ears, making the prince of the wood want to cringe and cover his delicate points. Then there was something else. Something that sounded over that of the bloodthirsty cry of the Orc. . .  
  
Steel. Steel clashing upon steel and Legolas felt himself getting pushed out of the way of the blade that still hung in the air, blocked by one exceeding its strength.  
  
Landing on his hands and knees on the blood stained ground, Legolas turned his head in time to see Aragorn standing over him, his sword locked with that of the Orc that had sort to end the prince's life only moments before. The human bent his knees and pushed upwards, using his strength to throw the Orc off balance and cause it to stumble backwards. Stepping forward and letting out a cry of "Elendil," Aragorn sent his sword right through the stomach of the beast ere placing his right foot upon it to better draw out his sword and kick it over at the same time.  
  
Elrohir released a sigh of relief at what he saw and turned back to his fallen brother, "Legolas is alright. He has Estel to look out of him." Nodding his head in reassurance, Elrohir moved to place a hand behind Elladan's head. "I am going to get you out of here. We will have to save getting these out," he motioned to the arrows in his twin, "until later, when we are all safe."  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Reaching down, Aragorn grasped Legolas' hand and gently helped him to his feet. "Thank you, my friend," Legolas whispered out as the man quickly assessed the wounds upon the unsteady prince.  
  
Aragorn merely nodded, and, as carefully as possible, looped his arm around the prince's waist while pulling the small weight of the Elf onto the human's shoulders. "Come, let us get you out of here," Aragorn said softly while taking a small step forward and allowing Legolas to place his weight on him. Still, at the first step, Legolas groaned, squinted his eyes against the pain and bit his bottom lip to stop a cry. "Come on, 'tis not too far, my friend, you can make it."  
  
After a few steps, something occurred to Legolas and he stopped abruptly, making the man reel back in order to keep his grip on the prince. "Elladan," he gasped out, the pain starting to ebb at his consciousness. "Elladan has fallen.Elrohir with him. I was.was defending them." Turning large, horrified eyes on Aragorn, he looked quickly back the way that they had come. "We must go for them!"  
  
Looking between his wounded friend and the middle of the battle, Aragorn found himself torn. Elladan and Elrohir were the closest thing to brothers that he had ever had, and yet, he would not take Legolas back into such a place when so badly wounded.  
  
"Aragorn, we must go and aid them!" Legolas commanded, the urgency in his voice stronger and more evident. "You at least must go back!"  
  
Shooting a look back at his Elven friend, Aragorn nodded yet continued to lead them in the direction that they had been traveling, his mind made up.  
  
"Arag-"  
  
"You are right, Legolas," he said while tightening his grip on the Elf. "Someone must go back and aid them, but it is not you - not like this." The human pulled the Elf closer to him so that Legolas could lean on the ranger's side thus speeding up their exit. "You have done well, my friend, but you can do no more. They will be fine for now; Elrohir will not let anything happen to his brother just as I will not let anything further happen to you. Now come on." Pulling the Elf along gently, Aragorn made his way towards a thicket of trees that could be seen over the heads of the fighting beings, hastily hushing any protests that Legolas had about the situation.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Come, big brother, to your feet." Elrohir commanded of his twin as he helped him stand, somewhat shakily. "Lean on me and we will be off," Elrohir was amazed at just how calm he sounded knowing that on the inside, he was far worse. How was he expected to get his twin out of here? Was Legolas alright and getting to safety with Aragorn?  
  
Shaking his head free of such thoughts, Elrohir concentrated on aiding his brother to stand and the best way to get them out of the mêlée that they were in the midst of. "Ok, are you ready?" he asked of his twin who leaned heavily on him and when he received a swift nod, he took that as a yes.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Elladan's waist and one in front of the identical Elf, Elrohir instructed his brother to hold onto his shoulders. Without another word being spoken between them, Elrohir started off, supporting his brother as he lead him through the mess of dead bodies and fighting figures.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
They were almost there but the worry in Aragorn had only heightened. Legolas was barely able to stand, even with the human as support and his wounds had bleed that much that Aragorn's tunic was almost dripping with the thick, rich Elven blood. The blond archer, who was usually pale as was normal with his people, was far beyond natural coloring. He looked as if he were a slight tinge of grey with dark eyes and the sweat that rolled down his face in drops was far from a good sign.  
  
Taking another weary step, Legolas misplaced his footing and tripped over a severed arm of an Orc. Aragorn's grip on the prince tightened as well as Legolas' on his shoulders, and between the two they managed to keep the prince upright, him merely spinning and being caught in both of Aragorn's waiting arms in front of the man.  
  
Straitening himself up with the aid of the human, Legolas nodded his thanks and they both started out again, slowly making their way to the safety of the trees up ahead.  
  
Aragorn's eyes continually scanned the battle, always looking for either one of his brothers or for any sign of a threat to him and his wounded friend, so it was with plenty of warning that he saw the large Orc come charging at them.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he spun the Elf behind him and pulled out his sword, raising it above his head just in time to block a deadly blow while using his left hand to stable the swaying prince. The Orc took a step closer, once again lifting his crocked sword to strike the human and Aragorn was forced to step back, pushing Legolas along with him.  
  
Loosing his balance completely, Legolas stumbled as Aragorn pressed back and tripped, the loss of blood making his head spin dangerously as he fell. He hit the ground hard having had no time to right his position or to prepare for the fall and it was with a cry of pain that he felt his wounds tear from the tensing of his muscles as he hit the ground.  
  
Realizing that he had lost his friend, Aragorn pushing forward, not wanting to have to try and skirt around the wounded Elf, and in hopes of keeping the Orc at bay and away from the prince. The two swords clashed again, their loud ringing being lost in the hectic clearing. Using his sword in a circling motion with the Orcs blade locked under his, Aragorn tried his best to put the beast in front of him. Making his blade go faster and faster, Aragorn suddenly drew his sword away and, coming from below, brought it up, nicking the Orcs hand and causing it to drop its weapon. Moving swiftly, Aragorn stepped closer and plunged his blade all the way through the Orcs stomach, killing it almost instantly ere he wrenched the sword free.  
  
Not even staying to watch the beast fall, Aragorn quickly turned to Legolas who still lay upon the ground, fear welling up in his heart for his unmoving friend. Reaching his side quickly, the human was relieved to see that the Elf was still breathing, if shallowly and yet his eyes were closed in unconsciousness. Sighing in relief, Aragorn moved the Elf so that he could get his arm under his knees and one on his back, and gently lifted the badly wounded prince into his arms. Hoping against hope that Legolas would be alright and that he would not encounter any other obstacles along the way, Aragorn half ran towards the forest, the Elf that he held groaning softly with each step that he took.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Elrohir pulled Elladan into the safely of the forest, breathing a sign of relief as he did so. Their flight to the woods had been thankfully uneventful as they had managed to steer around any potential threat.  
  
Reaching a lush clearing, Elrohir eased his brother down onto the forest floor, taking care not to knock any of his wounds. Ripping a part of his own tunic, Elrohir wet it with his small water flask that he always carried strapped to his waist, and ran the cool cloth over his brother's head, trying to ease the fever that was starting to settle in. Elladan was drifting to and fro between the worlds of the wakeful and the unconscious, and his brow was burning up - an extremely bad sign for an Elf.  
  
"Hold on, big brother," Elrohir muttered as he re-wet the piece of cloth, "all will be fine, you'll see, all will be fine."  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
The cool shade of the trees was inviting as Aragorn passed under them with a quick look over his shoulder to make sure that he had not been followed by one of the enemy. Still holding the Elf in his arms, he tightened his grip as he started to tread his way between the trees, seeking out a safe place to tend to his charge.  
  
Hearing a soft whispering up ahead, Aragorn crouched down and placed Legolas carefully to the ground, his back leaning gently up against a large tree. Wiping a few stray strands of blond hair from his friend's brow, Aragorn drew his sword and slowly started to weave his way through the trees in the direction of the voice.  
  
Walking as quietly as possible, the human soon saw the tell tale signs of a clearing up ahead. Holding his sword out in front of him in a ready position, Aragorn stepped out from behind a large tree, alerting the talking being of his presence.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tbc . . .  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe, was that not evil of us? Wait until you see - er - read what happens next. *both wearing overly sadistic smiles on their faces while Minka's muses cringe and hide under the table along with Yours Truly's Nameless Lazy Muse*  
  
Please review!?  
  
Minka and Yours Truly. 


	3. Excruciating Consequences for a Burning ...

Minka: hey all, we are back again - are you frightened?  
  
Yours Truly: you had better be *both make threatening gestures with various weapons of mass destruction*  
  
Minka: Ok, I am officially writing this without Yours truly being here - well, she has sent some words of thanks but the rest I am improvising!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and has stuck with us. We have the next chapter done and I have been let loose on the fifth one, so be afraid again *Yours Truly once again waves the weapons in the air* (can you tell that I do not know what to write for her? Lol.  
  
Anyway, the shit really hits the fan in this chapter, so be weary, things are really starting to look grim - but that is all I am going to tell you as you shall have to read the rest to find out! *pokes out tongue*  
  
Ok, Lady V helped us out with the beginning of this chapter as we had kinda gotten ourselves stuck. So special thinks to you, Lady V and we promise never to get ourselves into a corner again. Umm, as you will see, we had to change what you wrote a bit so that it fit in with everything, but if you look past my (Minka) obsessive re-writing of everything, you shall see what you wrote in there.  
  
I (Yours Truly) also got some words in between your writing, Lady V, but we based everything on your very helpful ideas. We will continue with this story now and you have a huge thanks and a great deal of gratitude from both of us, for getting us out of that corner!  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Distorted Reality  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Excruciating Consequences for a Burning Soul  
  
Guest Author: Lady V  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Elrohir sat over his brother, talking softly to him and reassuring him that everything would be all right. Brushing a few locks of hair off Elladan's forehead, Elrohir turned his head slightly as a sound reverberated around the clearing. It was an unnatural one, caused by the presence of an intruder as they attempted to sneak up on the supposedly unsuspecting pair.  
  
Raising quietly to his feet, all the while still talking softly to his brother so not to alert the newcomer of any change in the area in which he sort, Elrohir moved into the shade of the trees, fully concealing himself.  
  
Waiting patiently until he was certain of the direction of the approaching possible threat, Elrohir silently crept further into the woods ere finally doubling back to come in behind the stranger.  
  
Seeing a large form through the trees, he moved with the grace of a cat stalking its prey and, without so much as a twig snap, hurried forward and wrapped an arm around the midsection of the person and pushed a dagger into the tender throat with the other. He soon regretted his brash move; the tip of the knife sank into the skin, drawing a thin line of blood and a grunt of pain from his captive, and at the same time he realized who it was he held.  
  
"Aragorn!" The man breathed a sigh of relief as the knife was taken away and sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar that Elrohir, in all his grief, had not killed him. Scolding himself mentally for forgetting Elrohir's emotional state and the swiftness of the Elves, Aragorn reached down and unwrapped the arm from around his waist while Elrohir completely removed his knife and went back over to the delicate form in the center of the trees. Aragorn watched as Elrohir knelt down next to Elladan and was slightly surprised to see so many painful emotions clearly playing upon his normally mirthful Elven brother. Anguish, confusion and. . .anger. . .such intense anger that Aragorn had never seen before in the eyes of Elrohir, frightening the ranger with its now dominant presence.  
  
"Elrohir. . .?" he asked gently.  
  
Before he had even finished his word, he was faced with the aforementioned Elf's dark brown eyes; eyes filled with a raging fury that burned away all other emotions upon his face to the point of non-existence. "What do you want, Aragorn?" he spat.  
  
Aragorn did not bother to hide the shock on his face. "Elrohir! What is it?"  
  
The Elf turned back to his wounded brother, tending once more to his injuries to the best of his ability. "What do you think it is, Aragorn? Oh wait. . .you're too busy with Legolas to even notice that your brother is wounded to the point of death." His voice dripped with sarcasm and contempt, mirroring that of his eyes.  
  
"Elrohir, how dare you say I did not notice?! Of course I did! But you have to understand, Legolas was very badly wounded and-"  
  
"Could you not have brought him over and helped me with Elladan while I assisted you as well? You abandoned him!" The last words were hissed in a sinister manner that would forever stay itched upon Aragorn's mind while the Elf's hands motioned to the pale figure.  
  
A slight cry came from the wounded twin, and both, Aragorn and Elrohir cast aside their malicious words to turn worried glances in his direction. Elladan had quickly re-gained full consciousness for but a second, yet, as his pain filled cry died and floated away in the wind, he drifted back in a world of darkness.  
  
Easily flowing back into their riff, Aragorn started to protest his reasoning again. "Elrohir, I could not bring Legolas back into that fight, do you know just how badly hurt he is?"  
  
"And if you had spared a minute to see how your brothers' were fairing, you would have seen how badly injured Elladan is!" Glaring up at the human, Elrohir felt his face harden and his eyes almost pierce Aragorn's. Never before had he felt such anger, let alone expressed it, and, deep down in his mind, he could hear a little voice telling him that Aragorn cared more about the blond prince then the very Elves that helped raised him. The very thought brought a new flame into Elrohir's eyes, "but 'tis fine, Aragorn," the younger twin spat out, his spite getting the better of him, "if the prince of Mirkwood was to command me to do something, I think I would forget all else as well."  
  
"You leave him out of this!" Aragorn hissed as his brother turned his back on him to see to Elladan, "he wanted to go back! You hear? He wanted to go back and help you - he even begged me to go back and leave him there so I could save you and Elladan, so do not dare seek to blame him for this!"  
  
Glaring down at his foster brother, Aragorn felt a wave of hatred overcome him. Elrohir had always been the one that Aragorn got along with better and, as far as he knew, the youngest of the twins was one of Legolas' best friends. And yet Elrohir sat there, accusing Legolas of being the cause of Elladan's plight when all the blond prince had done was try to protect them which resulted in getting wounded himself.  
  
"Protect him all you want, but he is still as much in the wrong as you, brother!"  
  
"Him? Elladan? I had to tend to Legolas fir-" A shrill cry met his ears from the woods behind, effectively blocking the rest of his words. "Legolas!" Turning to flee back to his abandoned friend, Aragorn vaguely heard the harsh words that where thrown at his back.  
  
"That's it, my brother, run back to your friend and forget your responsibilities!"  
  
Biting his tongue to hold his peace, Aragorn focused on re-tracing his steps to Legolas, his thoughts racing with horrible scenarios. It only took him a matter of seconds to come to the place where he had left his friend and what met him there was a horrific sight.  
  
Legolas was lying sprawled on the ground, near where he had been before, but had a stick in his upraised hands for the purpose of holding off an Orc that straddled him. While running forward, Aragorn got a better view of what was happening as well as an answer to what had caused the Elf to cry out.  
  
The Orc was upon the Elf, squashing him to the ground and holding a large, curved dagger to the Elf's heart - which Legolas had blocked with a large stick using both hands. The Orc's right hand was almost lost as, with a sickening snarl, it continued to press its claw-like hand into the large wound cut into the prince's side, causing the Elf in question to hiss in pain with each and every small amount of pressure that was added. . .  
  
Not even attempting to hide his approach, Aragorn unsheathed his sword in a blur of movement and approached the Orc with Elven-like speed. His barely conscious friend did not spare him a glance during the fight for his life, but relief shone brightly in the ice-blue eyes that told Aragorn that the Prince had been sure he was going to die.  
  
The Orc heard the human approaching, and knowing it had to defeat the man before playing with the cursed elf beneath it, the Orc smirked and pressed onto Legolas' wound with a brutal strength that rendered the Elf unable to hide his agony as another cry of pain came forth from his now blood stained lips. The creature used the same momentum to press the dagger further into the wooden stick the vulnerable Elf held still, and its force was enough to break the wood in half. A choked cry that was cut in mid sound was heard through out the area, and as it reached his ears, Aragorn felt his hands go clammy.  
  
It was as the dagger fell that the man reached the foul creature, and the Orc turned to face him quickly, he was unable to see if the dagger had murdered his friend who now lay silent on the ground. Cold fear gripped his heart in a frozen embrace, and a red fury overcame him abruptly, making his moves faster and more accurate than ever before.  
  
He can't be dead, he can't be dead, Aragorn repeated to himself; hoping the mantra was somehow enough to make it true. . .but what if Legolas was dead? This foul creature had slaughtered him! It had killed his loyal, strong friend. . .  
  
The Orc, not seeing or not caring for the new light in the man's eyes, rushed forward to meet Anduril with its twisted blade, sparring gracelessly for a minute, yet being thrown back almost immediately to a defensive fight, stroke after stroke intended to avoid the sword that sought to kill It. Desperate, it aimed for the human's neck in a rushed motion that proved to be his downfall.  
  
Black blood gushed out as the Orc fell, headless, into the ground with a last grunt of surprise.  
  
Not even bothering with his sword, Aragorn heard the dull thud of its fall behind him as he rushed forward to kneel beside Legolas, his eyes roaming over the Elf's features and his body, looking for. . .something. .. that told him the exaggerated pallor on the usually pale cheeks was not because Legolas had left Middle-Earth without a fair fight.  
  
"Nay." Aragorn whispered softly - sadly, as he observed the dagger now incrusted in Legolas' previously good shoulder. Fresh blood dripped slowly around it, staining the dark blade with its bright red colour. Aragorn bent closer to his friend's face, hoping to hear a breath of life still within him, and was rewarded with a small breathless chuckle that escaped the lips of Legolas, now stained with a thin line of drying blood.  
  
"I-I didn't kn-know yo-you felt this w-way Ara-Arago-rn" Legolas said in a pained voice that managed to draw out a breath of relief and a bark of laughter from the human as he moved away from his position over the Elf on the ground.  
  
Biting back the retort that automatically sprang to mind as a response to Legolas' teasing, he opted for another approach "You scared me there, my friend"  
  
The Elf sobered up and glanced at the dagger on his shoulder, groaning and laying his head back on the ground with a soft thud. "Th-Thank y-you" Legolas breathed, licking his lips and clearing his throat when he realized it was no more than a mere whisper, yet Aragorn silenced his next attempt to speak.  
  
"It was the same thing you would have done for me," The Ranger answered easily, well used to fighting side by side with the Elf. The human sighed and nodded towards the dagger "But I came too late, I see"  
  
Legolas tried to shake his head but as soon as he attempted the movement, he regretted it for the pain escalated a notch, yet, in the stubbornness that Aragorn had grown to know, bit back his groan of discomfort. Opening his mouth again, his eyes wide and worried he searched Aragorn's eyes "How a-are."  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir are close by" Aragorn informed him while eyeing the dagger with angry eyes. He was unwilling to inform Legolas of just how close they were, knowing the Elf would insist in going to them. In his current condition, Aragorn was worried he would not be able to move him at all. "They are." the word 'fine' got stuck on Aragorn's throat, the visions of the deathly pallor of Elladan and the unnatural anger in Elrohir were enough to prevent him from disgracing the Prince by lying horribly to his face ".they are still living"  
  
Legolas, ever the quick one, immediately caught his hesitation and attempted to question on him, when once again he was interrupted.  
  
"I have to take this out Legolas" Aragorn touched the dagger, drawing a whimper from Legolas and managing to draw the Prince' mind away from the twins for the moment. The Elf eyed the wound warily, and looked back up towards the ranger apprehensively. "You know it may. . . cause an infection, you don't need that now"  
  
The unspoken threat of poison in the blade was enough for Legolas, and the Elf nodded and bit his lip, awaiting the pain. Aragorn grabbed a hold of the handle as gently a he could manage; yet it still made the Elf cheeks loose their colour.  
  
"You will probably black out, Legolas" Aragorn informed him softly and Legolas trusted him enough to know that it was no overstatement.  
  
"T-Take c-care of the tw-twins" Legolas whispered, meeting the ranger's eyes again, and received a nod in response.  
  
"Of course I will. Close your eyes"  
  
The prince did as he was bid, and soon he felt the dagger leave his body along with a painful scream of agony. Blackness overcame his senses and as Aragorn observed him his body went limp.  
  
After careful examination, to his immense relief, the Ranger saw that the dagger had not contained any detectable poison, and he thanked the Valar once more for at least this small relief among such tragedies. Determined now to keep his promise to Legolas, and to not abandon him again, he made another quick examination of his unconscious friend to see if he could move him.  
  
Legolas was as well as he could be with his multiple injuries, and confident that he would be able to carry him with the proper care, the ranger gathered him into his arms gently and went back to where he had left the twins behind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
As soon as his human brother's steps faded away into silence, Elrohir felt his shoulders sag, while tears of frustration and anger built up in his eyes; the helplessness of their situation finally managing to bring down his defenses as he stared into his twin's pain ridden face. Blood still dripped from the wounds in his brother's weak body, and the half-Elf yearned for nothing more than to wake up in Rivendell, their home, where his brother was healthy, and this was nothing more than some twisted nightmare.  
  
Through the sea of emotion welling up within him, anger was soon escalating once more, and his eyes hardened as he listened to the war they had escaped to save their lives.  
  
A man's war. . .  
  
Aragorn's war . . .  
  
They had come in aid of their foster brother whereas along with Elrohir the Ranger was the only one standing now.  
  
Elladan was down and in agony of his wounds, which had been inflicted in a most unfair of fights, in the most animalistic and primitive of ways.  
  
Legolas had been fallen in battle, his strength and pride helping him to stand until it was physically impossible to do so. Elrohir had seen that, had appreciated it, at the same time he had meant to scream at the archer that he was a fool. What good was a lone warrior defending a wounded friend, when it was obvious he too was hurt and would soon perish? Legolas had risked their lives when he had called for no ones else's aid, his pride endangering Elladan's life in Elrohir's mind. And now Aragorn had abandoned the ones that had come to aid him, had left Elladan to his luck. . . all for Legolas.  
  
When a moan of agony met Elrohir's ears, his senses snapped back into focus, and his eyes roamed desperately over his brother's heated face. His hand automatically began to sooth his brow in soft strokes and he spoke soft words of comfort and encouragement.  
  
Brown eyes suddenly opened, glazed with pain and some inner knowledge that frightened his brother without him knowing the reason- "Elladan?" -the younger twin questioned softly, and was at first met with a blank stare with a terribly obvious glint of fever in it. After recognition set in, Elrohir was rewarded by a warm smile with a strange edge to it and a painful nod. Elrohir's eyes shone at the sight, ignoring the pain and the edge on his brother's face, overjoyed to see him smile and beyond pleased to see him aware of his surroundings.  
  
"My brother. . .I am so glad to see you wake!" Elrohir exclaimed, hugging his brother as best as he could in the strange position. He took a strong hold of his brother's back, being careful not to touch any wounds, and helped him to sit up against him, dampening again the ripped slice of his tunic with the little water that remained and placing it on Elladan's forehead. "Do you hear the sounds? The battle seems to be at a slow spot; it is our chance to move towards the castle and the safety within, you shall see the healers and-"  
  
"Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Your voice sounds so much like father at times, what is it?"  
  
"We. . .we can-cannot go to the castle."  
  
"Why ever not? I am more than able to carry you if I have to, we will be with the healers in no time."  
  
"Elrohir. . ."  
  
"Aye? Try not to speak much, my brother you must keep up your strength."  
  
"I-I'm g-going to die."  
  
Dead silence met that statement, and pained brown eyes lifted to meet the horrified ones of his younger brother, "Nay - nay you are not Elladan, do not scare me so! We shall laugh of this later, I am certain; I can tease you later, indeed. All we need to do is get to the castle, all right? You'll be fine."  
  
Blaming it all on the fever, Elrohir smiled gently at his brother and made a move to stand with him, yet a weak hand took a hold of his arm halting his action while sad eyes met his. "Y-You kn-know the truth, brother."  
  
"Aye, I know it," Elrohir nodded, "You shall live like you always do. 'Tis hardly the first time you have been injured Elladan, do not worry, this is not worse than before," He smiled and stroked the silken brown hair of his brother soothingly "You shall be safe in no time."  
  
Elladan sighed softly and closed his eyes, ignoring his brother's protests. He brushed off the hands that held him up and lay on the soft ground, now stained with the blood that still slipped from his weakened body. With a deep breath and much effort, his eyes fluttered open again, to the sight of his brother's face above his, worried gaze burning into his own. It was with some surprise that Elladan felt the pain lessening inch by inch until the lines of agony on his face disappeared.  
  
"Elladan! You feel it now, my brother, you are healing for even I can see it clearly," Laughed his brother with the lightest of smiles and Elladan smiled back at him. Perhaps he had been wrong after all, and they would laugh of this with Legolas and Arwen later. . .Legolas. . .  
  
"Legolas?" He questioned softly as the pain lessened further, removing the pain of his voice yet making it softer, just a whisper.  
  
Elrohir frowned down at him and shook his head dismissively. "He is fine," he said easily, "as you shall be. Let us go to the castle now."  
  
Elladan shook his head, confusion climbing when he realized he could not feel his upper body, and when his brother's words seemed wrong, his voice was blurred and distant to his ears, yet his tone openly and clearly indifferent. "Need to rest," Elladan whispered and then met his brother's eyes again, searching for another answer, he couldn't remember clearly, but there was something important, something he shouldn't have forgotten.  
  
"Legolas? Estel?" He whispered again, almost believing he saw the Prince behind his brother, smiling and healthy. But it didn't fit; for some reason, Elladan thought he shouldn't look healthy. . .was not he wounded? When. . .how. . . ? Poor Legolas. . .  
  
His brother's face was gentle but his tone angry when Elladan heard the answer "He is fine! Alive and taken care of, do not concern yourself with him. He is not here, I am!"  
  
So this was it? His brother healing slowly yet instead of worrying about himself, even about his brothers, he was worried about that foolish Prince? He concerned his mind on the archer and his treacherous foster brother when he should be thinking of the future, of the healing, of Rivendell, of father, of. . .anything or anyone else. . .  
  
Wiping the anger he felt from his face, he attempted to change the subject when something caught his eye. Elladan was relaxed now, as if sleepy, yet still his face was flushed. Elrohir smiled at him, waiting for the fever to go down soon. Perhaps it would go down faster if his brother slept, "You are tired?"  
  
He received a small nod in reply and he was delighted to see the action no longer seemed to hurt Elladan.  
  
"Close your eyes then, Elladan, when you wake you shall be with the healers and in a soft comfortable bed."  
  
Elladan nodded again, and met Elrohir's eyes with that strange inner knowledge shining in them once more. His eyes were sad, and Elrohir found that strange, if he was healing. . .perhaps there was still some pain?  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"We shall walk together again."  
  
"Of course we shall," laughed Elrohir lightly, kissing his brother's brow. This seemed to calm whatever fears Elladan held, and without another word, he closed his eyes and went to sleep with his younger twin's smile on his mind.  
  
His brother's body went limp quite suddenly and Elrohir frowned momentarily before realizing that he had probably sunk deep into his healing trance. Being extremely careful, Elrohir lifted the heavy body in his arms and turned in the direction he knew the castle stood. Out of nowhere, a scream of agony arose above all other sounds and the trees around them seemed to still at the sound. Elrohir shuddered as he thought he recognized the voice. . .  
  
But shaking his head, telling himself it had probably been one of the dying humans at the war raging behind them, Elrohir walking forward in silence, with the still form of Elladan in his arms.  
  
He never noticed his brother's chest did not arise with further breath.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tbc . . .  
  
Hehe, how evil are we? Ok, I hope you at least enjoyed that for the sickness of it,  
  
Minka and Yours Truly who has disappeared on me *cries* 


End file.
